


与莱克特医生的最后一次对话

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 关于一个记者和汉尼拔之间的一次对话，这不算一段完整的采访，但对于两人来说都足够了。





	与莱克特医生的最后一次对话

我亲爱的读者们，在我完成这篇文章以前，我需要声明——对于我记录下的每一段文字，我都知道我将为之付出怎样的代价。  
这是一则记录，关于Hannibal·Lecter医生，以及关于Will·Graham我们所不知晓得一些东西。  
我在早上7:15就驱车到达了莱克特医生的家里，我认为这是个合适的时间，虽然他告诉我我可以在任何时间拜访他。我曾为许多名流写过访谈，也为一些重要会议写过新闻，由于工作的特殊，我也会见到一些罪犯——我是指那些身负人命的人。面对汉尼拔·莱克特这种类型的，真是头一遭。抛去他犯下的重重案件，这男人的言行举止挑不出一丝毛病，除非我是嫉妒他。  
在工作时间（我所认为的）内吃饭似乎是不认真的行为，但面对美食佳肴，我选择放下底线，这可能是我第一次也是最后一次放纵自己了。  
我非常肯定那些食材是属于正常人范畴的，因此我不加掩饰的表现出我对于菜品的赞叹。用餐之后，我们就要开始今天的工作了。  
在我的皮包里放着一个黑色笔记本，上面是我零散地记着的一些词汇、句子。  
我粗略地看了一遍，合上本子，拿出录音笔，"可以吗？"我问。"当然，毕竟这是采访。"他回答道。  
"为什么在逃脱了两年以后要再次回来呢？"我相信，这不仅是我一个人的疑问。  
汉尼拔回答道，"这是我亏欠威尔·格雷厄姆的。"  
这对"谋杀夫夫"自一同逃亡后，网络上再一次掀起了对切萨皮克开膛手的讨论，这一次，更多的是关于那个特殊的犯罪顾问，威尔·格雷厄姆。他们的大名几乎要媲美邦尼和克莱，但很多人认为"谋杀夫夫"更多的倾向于残忍的谋杀。  
也许这是另一种形式的爱情呢？我们对于不知晓的事情皆以"Unformal"（不正常）概括，但"Un-"作为否定前缀时要比"In-"宽泛——归根结底，我们并不了解他们，甚至是会误解他们。  
也许我该多说一些关于莱克特医生的事情，而非讨论我的个人观点。  
威尔·格雷厄姆必将成为我们之间的对话的重点。  
"你怎样看待威尔·格雷厄姆？"我知道这个问题或许有点蠢，因此我又补充道："我的意思是……地位，或者说是影响？"医生对我的句子产生了一种类似迷惑的神情，他开始沉默。我这会儿已经不知道怎么继续下去了。好在他又重新开口了，"威尔是我的家人。我想你一定会好奇我所说的‘亏欠’。"我点了点头。  
"他已经去世半年左右了。"  
我僵住了，这是个始料未及的答案。结合他口中的"亏欠"，我几乎要怀疑这是否是由汉尼拔·莱克特所促成。  
"我很遗憾威尔的生命并不是由我亲自夺去，这将会是我此生最后悔的事情。"他似乎是放松了下来，向后靠近柔软的座椅，"我们杀死红龙那时，威尔受了很重的伤，虽然我也一样。我们在海水里待了太久，我的体质勉强还可以撑得过去，威尔则与我不同。"他顿住了，叹了口气，"很多的问题接踵而至，我们深知那一刻迟早会到来。"  
"我没想到它会来得这样快。"他垂下眼睛。  
我也沉默起来。在曾经的一桩案子中，我为撰写新闻拜访过FBI，因此见过威尔·格雷厄姆一面，他是一个极具才华并且有些怪异的男人。不管怎么说，我仍要为威尔的去世而惋惜，我确信莱克特医生知道这一点。  
"我们不是神，对此也只能束手无策。你无需觉得亏欠。"我说道。  
"不，我并不是对那一刻而伤感、愧疚，而是之前的种种。"  
"是什么？"我很好奇。  
"我曾经想要杀掉威尔，或是对待试验品那样对他……"他的言语有些迟缓，似乎是，再也说不下去。  
于是，屋里又陷入了沉默。  
那件事我从杰克·克劳福德那里听说过，在弗洛伦萨，汉尼拔差点开了威尔的脑袋。  
"从那以后我尽量避免使用百里香和西芹——像是一种条件反射，我会想起威尔，带着一种悲痛。因为那时的我同现在对待威尔的感情已经不同。"  
"我不能够杀死他，我也不能没有他。我们两个就像居住在同一个身体的灵魂，当我彻底苏醒，他就永远消失。"  
那种无形的哀恸击中了我，我的手捏紧了笔记本。  
我没有问下去，他却径自开了口，"我们在全新的城市生活，我依然存留着我的‘习惯’，威尔也一样。某种程度上我们都为对方妥协了一步。我们亲吻、牵手，仿佛过去和未来都不存在。"  
"贝德利亚对我的看法一向是准确的。我在‘人皮’之下生活得太久，难免对于情感一类不太灵敏，等我发现的时候，茶杯已经无法修补了。"  
我张了张嘴，不知道问写什么，笔记本上的问题已经成了无用的字句，我对他的犯罪历史并不是真的那样感兴趣，那样的问题只是为了确保关注度。  
"我很遗憾。"多么无力苍白的字句。  
我想我不能够继续采访，所以在问了几个不怎么重要的问题后我就提出告辞。  
"Albert小姐，可以给我一张您的名片吗？"  
通常我不会带名片，但今日是个特殊的日子，因此我把包里的唯一一张名片给了他，上面只写了"新闻记者：Lanny·Weyn·Albert."  
我们告别，我看了一眼这栋孤独典雅的房子，转身离开。  
如前文所言，我深知我将付出的代价，这也就是为什么这篇文章不会正式发布。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于"unformal"和"informal"，后者才是formal真正的否定形式，前者既非正式形式，也非formal的否定词意。un是用法更为宽泛的否定前缀，in则有特定的词语将其作为否定前缀。在这里引用这个奇怪的例子是想说明，所有人都以普通且宽泛的界限理解谋杀夫夫，实际上根本就理解错了题意。和原剧中那一个"对于不了解的凶手皆以反社会人格一概而论"想表达的是同一个意思，只有汉尼拔和威尔这两人才能理解对方。希望这有帮助大家理解我的意思。


End file.
